Oracle
The Oracle, is a space colonial fleet composed of many ships that travels throughout the universe. Description Oracle is an outer space research team established for the purpose of science and discovery of the universe. Later on, after reorganization its purpose shifts to elimination of Darkers. The Oracle fleet is composed of numerous ARKS ships ranging to hundreds and one Mothership serving as its core. The space colony is home to more than a hundred million residents including both ARKS and non-ARKS personnel. History The Oracle fleet, and thereby, ARKS, was established by Photoners in Light History 50. Initially 24 ARKS ship vessels were created but more were created with time. Although Oracle wasn't officially established until Light History 50, the Mothership enveloping Xion was created in Light History 20. After its formation, Oracle began its research on the universe, traveling and exploring many different planets across various galaxies. Photoners conducted numerous experiments and studies on the information gathered by the Oracle fleet ranging from planets, ecosystems, minerals, species, to technologies, and etc. But in Light History 500, during a favorable research expedition while investigating an unknown nearby black hole, contact with an ARKS ship was cut off. There was no distress signal and no signs of attack; and the same black hole suddenly disappeared. The lost ship was later found, but without warning, it started a bombardment. Three of Oracle's ships attempted to retreat but the hostile ship then self-destructed. During an attempt to recover the hostile ship's remains, something that looked like a black hole suddenly appeared and swallowed its remains before disappearing. Oracle abandoned any follow-up operation. In Light History 600, at a certain planet, an unusual hostile presence was found and Oracle termed the existence as "Darker." In Light History 700, Oracle scientists were able to gather more information about Darkers and determined that they were extremely hostile existences that consumed both living and nonliving matter, but no definite countermeasure were found. Darkers began to attack Oracle and normal weapons had no effect on their bodies resulting in the death of many scientist. But research regarding photon weaponry began developing and proved effective against Darkers. In Light History 1000, the Outerspace Research Team Oracle begins undergoing massive reorganization. As such, Oracle's original purpose of science and discovery instead became the total eradication of Darkers. After that, research focusing on the war against Darkers was conducted by ARKS. And ARKS would design a new calendar so that they would never forget the turning point in the war against Dark Falz and Darkers. All Photoners would die out at some point, thus leaving the management and administration of the Oracle space colony to ARKS. Government and Politics The governmental structure and politics of Oracle is deeply intertwined with their military, ARKS. The space colony most resembles a form of stratocracy due to their constant war with Darkers and exploration of the universe. As such, the executive officers of ARKS lead and govern the Oracle space colony and its citizens. Within the government, much of the bureaucracy is handled by the Commanding General and Ship Administrators. Within the executive departments are the Department of Combat, Department of General Affairs, Department of Instruction, and Department of Intelligence. Hierarchy The Oracle Administrator is the head of state of the Oracle, whereas the Commanding General is the head of government of Oracle. The Commanding General holds the highest executive position within Oracle and is the commander-in-chief of ARKS. The Oracle Administrator holds the highest authority in the Oracle, and is able to call upon any of the commanders and the Commanding General whenever they please. However, after the third reorganisation, the Oracle Administrator chose to take a backseat and left all the politics and daily running of the Oracle to the Commanding General and the Commanders. The executive officers of ARKS handles the bureaucracy within ARKS, along with managing anything within Oracle that falls under their jurisdiction. All matters and decisions that involves the overall policy of ARKS is discussed together with all Departments Heads and the Commanding General. The Ship Administrators assist the Commanding General with handling of the bureaucracy within Oracle's government and also handles administration of their own respective ship. Due to their executive roles and duties, the Ship Administrators are essentially of equal rank with the executive officers of ARKS. Even if the Commanding General, Commanders (the Department Heads) and the Ship Administrators are responsible for the management of the Oracle, there exists an entity that does not answer to any of them - the Guardians. The Guardians do not have any executive authority over the ARKS nor the Oracle, but they are ranked second only to the Oracle Administrator, and likewise, is answerable only to Xiao, the Oracle Administrator. The Guardians were shown to have absolute executive privileges, being free to move on their own judgement without answering to anyone, and were shown to be able to dispatch an entire ARKS ship to the Earth's stratosphere in Episode 4. Military ARKS, short for Artificial Relict to Keep Species, is the military force of the Oracle space colonial fleet. The divisions consist of: Trivia * The highest numbered ARKS ship displayed is #128, the Themis. * The highest specific estimated amount of Oracle residents due to the above would be 128 million residents. Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Category:Organizations